1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to liquid crystal displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal displays having a curved shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between two transparent substrates, and drives liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer in each pixel, thereby displaying a desired image.
In a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are vertically aligned with respect to the two substrates when an electric field is formed between the two substrates, and the vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules transmit the light, to thereby display the image. The vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display includes liquid crystal domains required to align the liquid crystal molecules in different directions, and thus a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display is improved.
In recent years, a curved liquid crystal display has been developed, where this curved liquid crystal display provides images having improved three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion (or immersiveness), and presence to a viewer.